Jacqui (TV Series)
Jacqui is a minor protagonist and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in The Walking Dead. Around the Atlanta camp, Jacqui often does chores. She is also good friends with T-Dog. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Not much is known about Jacqui's life prior to the outbreak. She was living in Atlanta where she worked for the city's zoning department. When the apocalypse began, she was the only member of her family who escaped from the zombies alive. At some point, she met up with the survivor group on the outskirts of the city. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Guts" Jacqui is a survivor who left the refugee camp to gather supplies in Atlanta with Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog, Merle Dixon, and Morales. When the survivors were trying to figure out a way to escape the department store they were trapped in, she suggested using the building's subbasement sewer system, crediting her knowledge as a part of her former occupation working in the city zoning office. When that plan fails, Rick and Glenn attempt to grab some cars to help escape. While they make their daring attempt, Jacqui goes on the roof to watch with Andrea and Morales. When Rick and the truck arrive, she climbs aboard and escapes the undead city of Atlanta to the survivors' camp. "Tell It to the Frogs" When Carl and Sophia were playing, they encountered a zombie eating a deer and screamed, to which Jacqui was able to escort them away as the men took care of the situation. Later, she was present for the tense conversation between Rick and Daryl Dixon, and is seen gutting squirrels as they returned to Atlanta for Merle and guns. While doing laundry at the quarry with Andrea, Amy, and Carol, she and the women share what they miss most, hers being her coffee maker. When Ed Peletier comes around and begins snapping at the women, telling Carol it was time to go, she shouts at him that they know he beats her. After Ed smacks Carol, she watched in shock as Shane begins punching Ed senseless. "Vatos" When Andrea and Amy return with fish they had caught, Jacqui smiles and hi-fives Andrea in triumph. Jacqui joins in with the conversation about Dale's watch, she says "unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while", as she is enjoying a fish feast at night with her fellow campers. The zombies attack, prompting her to flee with the others to the RV, where she is seen in the background armed with an axe, leading Carol and Sophia to Lori, Carl, and Shane, then she backed up Dale who was shooting with his rifle. She survives the attack while others are not so lucky. "Wildfire" As Jacqui helps in the cleanup of zombie corpses the morning after the attack, she notices blood on Jim's shirt, and demands he lifts up his shirt, but he rejects but is forced to show, revealing a bite wound. She screams out that he's been injured. She later attends the funeral for the fallen survivors and cares for Jim in the RV. She hugs goodbye Miranda Morales and her family as they announce that they are parting ways. When on the road, she cares for Jim but when the RV breaks down, she is forced to say goodbye to Jim as they leave him outside a tree on the road, since he is feeling worse. She can be seen collecting herself on the RV steps as the others say goodbye to Jim. She reaches the Center for Disease Control and is about to flee with the other survivors until the doors suddenly open. "TS-19" Jacqui and the rest of her group are admitted into the CDC by Dr. Edwin Jenner after going through a blood test to ensure none of them are infected. She is introduced to the luxuries the facility has to offer, including hot water and real beds. She enjoys dinner and wine with everyone and learns about TS-19 and Dr. Jenner's work, and the fall of the CDC's infrastructure. After Dr. Jenner reveals the purpose of the countdown timer and shuts the control room's door, tears run down her face, but she manages to remain calm, while others aren't able to control themselves as well. As the survivors finally get Edwin to open the door for their escape, T-Dog grabs onto her arm, trying to pull her outside the room with her, but she pulls herself back, telling him she's staying. T-Dog tells her "That's INSANE!", attempting to pull her out with him a second time, but she once again resists, saying "No, it's completely sane, for the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy." This catches the attention of the rest of the group, as they all look back at her. Jacqui then tells T-Dog "There's no time to argue, and no point -- not if you want to get out. Just get out...get out!" she protests, then pushing T-Dog, but right after she touches T-Dog's face in a kind, motherly manner. Shane then pulls T-Dog out with the rest of the group, and Dale approaches Jacqui with a shocked look on his face. She backs away from Dale, shaking her head no, and then walks to the back of the room. She's then seen witnessing Dale's plead with Andrea to leave with him. As the rest of the group (who have managed to escape the building) are getting in their vehicles, the scene of Dale and Andrea escaping is shown on a monitor, revealing that Jacqui had ultimately decided to stay behind with Jenner, as Dale got Andrea to change her mind. Jenner says "They got out," to which Jacqui responds with a smile, happy that the people who helped her make it so far are able to continue fighting. She looks at Jenner, as they then hold onto each other's hands as the timer ticks down, and the CDC explodes. She died at peace, rather than some of her previous allies whose deaths were painful results of the walkers. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Jacqui is mentioned by Rick as he's attempting contact with Morgan on his radio. He says how the group lost her a couple of days ago, but that it was her choice to die. "Save the Last One" Jacqui is mentioned by Lori, who says that she wanted to tell her something but forgot that she was dead. It was just for a moment, but it got her thinking how Jacqui doesn't have to worry about the everyday life of the apocalypse. She is in peace. She compares her peace to the suffering that Carl is going through in the apocalypse and she thinks it would be better and easier if Carl just died. She believes that soon Carl will become just another animal who relies on basic instincts. However, Jacqui doesn't as she died peacefully with no worries or cares anymore. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Jacqui is mentioned by Andrea when she was listing some of the people from the original Atlanta Group that had died to Merle. "Say the Word" Carl begins suggesting names for the baby, mentioning all of the females the group has lost, including Jacqui. "Hounded" Rick begins receiving phone calls from individuals who he believes are part of another group. A woman calls Rick asking why he wouldn't reveal how Lori died to the previous man he spoke to on the phone. She calls Rick by his name, and when he questions how she knows his name, the woman says because she knows him, then hangs up the phone. Rick then receives a phone call from Lori, who informs him that the people he had spoken to previously were Amy, Jim, and Jacqui, revealing that all the calls did not actually take place in the real world, but were merely hallucinations in Rick's mind. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jacqui has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Vi (Caused) *Herself (Suicide) After finding out the small chances of developing a cure, going back to the way things were, and the mass power failure, Jacqui along with Edwin gave up hope and decided to commit suicide. Edwin said it was the most peaceful way to die with no pain or suffering and in the arms of the ones that we love and care about. With the CDC building losing power, Vi deployed the HITs to prevent any diseases (and people) from escaping and decontaminated the entire facility. Relationships T-Dog During Season 1, T-Dog seems to care deeply for Jacqui and may have had a crush on her. In the second episode, "Guts", she is quite sympathetic of him after he is beaten up by Merle, who she gives the middle finger. Throughout the season, the two are often seen talking to each other. When Jacqui refuses to leave with the group at the CDC, T-Dog begs her to come but she replies "I'm staying, sweetie", suggesting they may have been in a relationship. Ed Peletier Jacqui and Ed had little to no interaction at all, but they had one instance of conversation shortly before the attack on their camp by walkers. Upon attempting to tear Carol away from the laundry group of woman, Jacqui attempted to prevent it from happening, noting the bruises that Carol already had, and the new ones she was sure to receive. Andrea Andrea did not make many friendships while at the camp as she was focused on protecting her sister, but she did form a friendship with Jacqui, it seemed. The two were arm in arm while they escaped the store in Atlanta, and held onto each other as Rick drove the remaining members of the group out of the city and back to the camp. Jacqui also prevented a fatigued and hungry Andrea from collapsing at the CDC. Jacqui and Andrea both decided to stay at the CDC to commit suicide, but, being that Andrea left just before the building was going to explode, it is unknown whether or not Andrea said a final goodbye to Jacqui though it is likely that she did. Jim When Jim had been bitten and was keeping it hidden, Jacqui saw the blood and had Jim lift his shirt. Jim did this reluctantly but still did as Jacqui asked. This shows that Jim may have had some sort of relationship with Jacqui. Miranda Morales Jacqui and Miranda appear to have been good friends. When Morales annouces that he, Miranda and their children are going to Alabama to find family instead of traveling with the rest of the group to the CDC, a saddend Jacqui says goodbye to Miranda, hugging her. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Trivia *Jacqui states that the item she misses most is her "Coffee maker with a gold drip filter and grinder". *Jeryl Prescott's character Jacqui told TV guide: "The DVD drops March 8th, and if you watch episode six over and over again, you might discover something." *In a DVD deleted scene, Rick blames himself for Jacqui's death, to which both Shane and Lori reply that it was her choice, there was nothing he could have done, and that he shouldn't take that on. *Jacqui has so far been mentioned four times since her death: once by Rick when he was attempting contact with Morgan, another time when Lori forgot that Jacqui died, when Andrea lists those from the Atlanta camp who died, and finally when Carl is listing possible names for the baby from deceased female members. She is also mentioned by Lori on the phone, but this is not counted as it was a hallucination. However, when Glenn stands up to Merle in "When the Dead Come Knocking", he does not mention her for the likeliness in which she was never seen to fight walkers or other survivors. *Jacqui is one of the deceased members of the group who talks to Rick on the phone, all of which were hallucinations. *Jacqui is one of the many religious characters in the series. ru:Жаки Category:Religious Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal